Sausage
by blackpotter132416
Summary: Puck feeds Elvis sausage and the Grimms all live in his room for a while. Puckabrina.
1. Chapter 1

Hey so I'm going to take a shot a third story.

___________________________________________chapter one

Sausage! (Ominous music)

___________________________________________Ppov

This was going to be fun! I couldn't wait to stink up the entire house! I didn't know where they would go. I just knew that I wouldn't be going with them. I had stink proofed my room so I wouldn't be bothered by the smell. Maybe a hotel I thought as I got sausage out of the fridge. Or a friend's.

That would help with the Sabrina problem. I had really started to think that she was (oh god!) PRETTY! (The horror!) And I'd kind of been starting to like her. It was pretty horrible. Just as I dropped the sausage and called Elvis, Sabrina came in. "Puck what do you think you're- Noooooooooooo!!! Elvis bit down onto the sausage then. Pffttt!

Oh God! It was awful! I ran to my room with Sabrina on my heels gorgeous blond hair floating out behind her. Oh. My. God. Did I just think that? Anyway Sabrina followed me shouting "Puck what have you DONE! I'm going to KILL you!

I ran into my room and tried to close the door before Sabrina could get in but I ended up closing it on her foot. She burst through the door in my momentary pause to make sure that she was okay.

"Puck I'm going to kill you! Now he's stunk up the entire house…wait it doesn't smell in here. You planned this! Didn't you?" she roared looking like an avenging angel. I cowered before her fury. "I'm going to tell Granny that your room doesn't smell and we're all going to move IN until it goes away.

Oh CRAP! This had totally backfired. I was going to have to spend at least two nights with Sab-Grimm.

Spov

I couldn't believe Puck did this! And it was going to torture ME too. I had started to actually kind of like him I didn't even want to know how spending the night with him would affect me.

THAT NIGHT

Sabrina wasn't even talking to me. It kind of hurt at least when she was mad she was fun. I walked up to where she was sitting with a chimp dancing around her and generally being annoying. "Okay Jim cut it out!" I yelled at the chimp. Sabrina turned around. "Puck go away." She said in a small voice. Wow I hadn't expected this. Her hair floated silkily around her shoulders framing her face beautifully. "I'm sorry" I said without meaning to. But she had looked so sad to be stuck with me. It hurt that she hated me so much. I don't know why she did it but then again I don't know why I kissed her the first time either. But suddenly her lips were on mine slowly moving in synchronization. When we broke apart we both started to blush because the chimps had been watching and were imitating us. When the chimps kissed it sounded like a balloon popping so pretty soon the forest in my room was filled with the noise. Daphne came running out of the trees to find the chimps kissing. "Oh I thought that there was a war going on." She said. "No, said Sabrina, it's just mating season." Daphne walked back out of the trees. And then the idea came to me it was a perfect idea. I just had to get some materials. (Bwahahaha!!)


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry I didn't do paragraphs in the previous chapter.

___________________________________________Chapter two

Buttermilk and glue.

___________________________________________Ppov

As my pixies flew the pool to where I wanted it I wondered if Sabrina would be mad. Then I dismissed the thought. When the pool was full of buttermilk and glue I flew away to find Sabri- Grimm. I have got to stop doing that!

When I found her she was busy washing her hair in my waterfall. "Hey Grimm I want to show you something!" I called. "Puck last time you showed me something I ended up with a basketball glued to my head!" Oh yeah I remembered that!

"Seriously Grimm come on!" Then I scooped her up in my arms and carried her to the pool. I dangled her over it by one arm and she screamed. "Say you love me Grimm."

"Tell me that you luuurve me." I said calmly, "No Puck I don't love you so put me down!" she screamed. "If you insist" I said and let her hand slide out of mine a bit. "NO!" her screaming answer was full of terror.

It surprised me so much that I dropped a little bit shaking her arm. I heard a painful crack and Sabrina's scream was so full of pain that I dropped her and flew up under her, caught her bridal style, and checked out her arm. Ouch! It looked dislocated and broken at the same time.

I flew over to where the old lady was knitting and laid Sabrina down at her feet. She gasped standing up and knocking down the chair at the same time.

"What happened?" She gasped "We can't even get to a doctor without passing out from the stink. Oh yeah I thought. Nice going.

"I'll do it." I said. I couldn't let Sabrina go without a doctor like this. As I threw the door wide I was hit by a wall of pure stink. "Waarggghh!" I cried. It was almost too much to bear. But I made it out the front door eventually.

I raced to Doctor Wolfe's office. (Boy who cried "Wolfe!" get it, get it? Never mind) and I pushed through a line of people and pushed open the door. The doctor was in the middle of putting a band-aid on some one. I pushed them aside and said "I've got and emergency here! Doctor I need you're help. He replied, "Oh it looks like a broken bone and a fractured elbow." "I'll fix it in a jiffy."

After a while Sabrina was in a cast and pain free…And yelling at me. "Puck you suck! YOU JUST RUINED ANY CHANCE OF ME TELLING YOU THAT I LOVE YOU."I interrupted to say "but you were going to say it right?" "NO! I WAS NOT! I HATE YOU!" But I went through Elvis's farts for you." If you hadn't fed him sausage that wouldn't have happened at all! Finally she was back to her normal voice but still angry. Then she whispered. "I was about to say it but you completely ruined it." That was all I needed to know. She did want me of course. So I kissed her. Then William Charming chose that time to come in for an appointment.

Ha-ha! Cliffy!


	3. Chapter 3

I forgot to say that Puck and Sabrina are in high school.

Disclaimer: I don't own sisters Grimm!

Chapter 3

Oh god it's Prince Charming!

Spov

Oh. My. God. I was kissing Puck and I liked it and on top of that Charming had come into the room where we were kissing! Puck and I sat openmouthed looking at him still inches away from each other.

"Relda will be so surprised that you two ended up together." Charming said gleefully. "Sh-s-she kis-k-k-kissed m-m-me. Puck stuttered.

"Whatever" I said, really mad that he was doing this. "But-" He didn't get to finish because I slammed the door behind me.

Ppov

Crap. I had Sabrina in my freaking arms and then Charming walks in. And now she was mad. "God Charming you have to ruin everything. Then I ran out of the room to go find Sabrina. I ran down a couple of hallways and finally found her crouching in a corner crying. Wait… what? Sabrina, crying?

I crouched beside her and wrapped my arm around her. "Shh Shh." "It's okay. What's wrong?" "What do you think?" she practically screamed at me. Okay she did have a point.

"I'm really sorry. Look Sabrina I love you." Whoa! Did I just say that? I mentally kicked myself. Then I winced inwardly I kick hard!

Gross! But… it was true. I only now realized how true it was. "I love you too." She said. I leaned in to kiss her but she stopped me. "We have to go home."

AT HOME

Spov

Yes! He loved me! As we walked home hand-in-hand I was absolutely psyched. My, what was it eighth? No ninth boyfriend! I ran over the list in my head. Nick- gorgeous brown hair and blue eyes. Ron-Brown eyes and dazzling smile.

The list went on and on. I had dated all of the most sought after boys except for Puck and he was number one. My friends had been telling me that we should go out because we were the two most gorgeous people in school and would make cutest couple in the yearbook. Maybe they were right.

Oh wait, my friend Penelope (the princess and the pea.) really wanted to go out with Puck; she was going to kill me.

"How are we going to get into the house?" I asked Puck. "No clue." Was his reply. Dang it! When we opened the front door we were immediately hit by the stink. God it was awful! We ran through it faster than we had ever run before. When we got to Puck's room I collapsed on the grass and Puck did the same beside me. "You're back! Cried a voice. Daphne loomed over us looking down.

"Sabrina are you okay?" "Yeah" I answered. Then so that it was barely a whisper I asked Puck, "Do we tell her?" The answer was hardly audible "No."

Me-"Why not?"

Puck-"Giggling, "I told you so", girly stuff.

Me-"Oh right. Good point.

Puck- "I'm the trickster king I'm always right."

Me- "So we're dating in secret right?"

Puck-"Dating?"

Me-"um yeah."

Puck-"Okay."

That was our hushed discussion. While Daphne stood over us. We were in our own world so we didn't realize that Daphne had asked a question. "Hey guys I asked you a question." "Sorry Daphne what was it?" I said. "What did it smell like outside?" she asked. "Evil." Was Puck's reply. "Evil and wet dog."

Okay how was it R and R peeps.


End file.
